Capsized
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Gibbs chooses between staying with his old family...or going back to his new one...Gibbs finally takes the boat out, but it doesnt end as he planned.
1. The Water

Capsized

By: Trivette Lover Heather

AN: Idea taken from Requiem scene but not a continuation of it. Enjoy.

--

He was a marine after all, never took too well to the water.

"_Kelly…?" _He took another gulp as he fought to keep himself above water.

"_Daddy…"_ She reached a hand out and Gibbs took a hold of it. "_Fight daddy, you're a fighter remember?"_

"_I'm tired of fighting honey…daddy is tired of fighting…" _

The waves were violent and he could see the name "Kelly," painted in black bobbing up and down each time he reached the surface, only to be knocked back under by another wave.

"_You're never done fighting Jethro…"_

"_Shannon? Oh, Shannon, I miss you so much…"_

"_I miss you too darling, but you never were a quitter, don't you start now." _

His legs were aching as he struggled to stay afloat; it was only a matter of time before he went belly up.

"_Daddy…you won't give up…you can't…you're a soldier daddy, soldiers don't give up…"_

"_But I want to be with you…" _

The water continued to engulf his every breath.

"_I want to be with you…"_ They both reached their hands out and Gibbs took them as the final wave of water robbed him of his last breath.

--

AN: Could be a one-shot…could continue…?


	2. A Grief Observed

Anthony DiNozzo stood in the middle of an empty basement. He picked up the lone pieces of wood chips that were present on the floor and held them cautiously in his hands.

He grabbed a near by stool and sat down, tossing down the wood chips, one leaving him with a small splinter. As he attempted to get it out, he gave up and held his head in his hands. And in the silence of that basement, the echo of weeping became just as deafening.

----

It had been one week since the disappearance of his friend, and his hopes were waning. He took to a long drive, which found him outside of his friend's home. He did not get out however, only sat in the street for hours, letting memories flood his mind, an occasional tear fighting its way down his cheeks.

---

He took a seat next to his friend in the small corner of the dark and the now uncharacteristically silent forensic lab. He wrapped his arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder, moving closer to him. She asked him to tell her it would be okay, that Gibbs would come back. And her friend, regardless of his own doubts, said just what she asked him to.

---

She was organizing and reorganizing her desk, stopping periodically to stare next to her at the desk that had been empty for the one of the longest weeks of her life. She had started to prepare herself for another loss in her life and was beginning to think that she was cursed to always lose those she began to care for. For a moment she took her eyes off the empty desk next to her, to see that someone else has been staring as well.

---

She couldn't help but peer down from the railing to see not only the three empty desks below her, but particularly the one she ached to be filled most. She occasionally shifted her coffee from one hand to the other, as she wanted to keep from standing still and simply, staring and staring. But her heart was breaking each second that desk was empty, and no amount of time would heal it, the only thing that would, would be the body that was supposed to be there.

---

"_Missed you so much." He knelt down to meet her eyes and kissed her forehead. "So much you have no idea." He kissed her again as a familiar hand pulled him up again to continue walking. _

"_I missed you more daddy." She smiled up at him. _

"_Did not." He grinned. _

"_Did to." She mirrored his grin. _

"_Did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Oh stop it you two." She laughed a bit and smacked him on the shoulder._

_It seemed like permanent smiles were on their faces as they walked. Gibbs didn't know where they were headed, his gut telling him something wasn't right, but the familiar feel of the hands holding his own, was all that mattered. _

_-- _


	3. Feeling Safe

"You are giving up."

Director Jennifer Sheppard didn't want to give up. No one did.

"We have to move on as an agency."

Agent DiNozzo said nothing.

"Moving on individually, will take time for all of us …but the agency doesn't work under those rules…the team needs a new lead agent."

He stayed silent.

"Are you going to say something Tony?"

He looked up. "It's Agent DiNozzo, Director."

"I see." She nodded. "Well Agent DiNozzo, I am offering you the lead, will you accept it?"

His eyes had found the floor again, and he shifted his weight.

"No."

---

"_What's the matter Daddy?" He had stopped and looked behind him. _

"_Nothing sweetheart…"_

_Shannon tightened her grip on his hand. "You're not ready Jethro."_

"_I am…I'm ready to be with you again."_

_She shook her head. "Still just as stubborn as when you left." _

_He frowned. "I'm sorry I left…I never forgave myself for not being there."_

_She looked into his eyes. "I know you didn't, but you can let it go now. You can go back and know it's alright."_

"_I don't want to go back. I want you both with me."_

_Kelly looked up. "I want him here too Mommy." She started to pull him forward._

_But Shannon didn't move and held them back. "Jethro."_

_He shook his head. 'I'm not going back Shannon; I belong here."_

_She pointed to where they had come from. "You sure you don't want to be sorry again for leaving your other family?" _

_He smiled. "They are strong."_

"_That's exactly what you said to me the day you left." _

_He started back towards her and Kelly struggled to pull him in other direction. _

"_Don't go again daddy, stay…stop it mom, let him stay." _

_Gibbs knelt down and looked at her. "Daddy isn't going anywhere honey." He stood up and took Shannon's hand. _

"_I'm where I belong." _

_He was confused at Shannon's reluctance to have him stay and as they continued slowly, he couldn't help but look back and swore he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. _

_--_

"Gibbs! You gotta come back! Gibbs!"

Timothy McGee arrived at the now familiar place, for the sixth night in a row, empty bottles covering the sand as he approached.

"Come back to me Gibbs."

"Abby…" He touched her shoulder and she turned around quickly.

"He's gonna come back McGee. I can feel it."

"Abby, you can't keep coming out here. Please."

She continued her loud cries, ignoring her friend. "Gibbs! Come back!"

He cleared out a few bottles and took a seat beside her. "Abs…"

"Don't call me that, Gibbs called me that, you're not Gibbs…so don't call me that…only Gibbs can call me that…"

He nodded. "Listen, Abby, I know this is hard…but you can come home with me. We can get through it together; it's safer than you coming out here every night."

"Gibbs was here last, he is who I feel safe with, he's the only one I ever felt safe with…why won't he just come back?"

He didn't have an answer.

"_I'm sorry Abs, I can't." _

She looked up suddenly. "What did you say?"

McGee looked at her confused. "I didn't say anything."

She stood up quickly and started to run towards the water. "Gibbs…Gibbs?!"

He raced after her, as she went further into the water. "Abby it's freezing, don't!"

She started to fight with him, as she continued towards the voice she knew she had heard.

"Please, come back!" The water covered her tears, but the pain in her face was evident enough to cause her friend to shed some of his own.

"Abby! Please!" McGee finally got a good grip and began to pull her towards shore, all the time she continued her cries.

As the two reached shore, she continued to fight until her strength was gone, her cries getting softer and softer. "Come…back…"

McGee was now cradling her as she felt a soft familiar kiss fall on her cheek…

----


	4. Final

AN: Well as discouragement begins to plague me as a result of lack of reviews after the last chapter, perhaps I will wrap up earlier than I'd hoped. However, I have enjoyed writing with this idea, and I hope that most of you enjoyed reading it too:)

---

_Shannon watched as her husband couldn't resist the chance to comfort a person he loved very much, he hadn't changed, he was still the man she had married. _

"_Don't you say it Shannon…I just needed to give her that. She will be fine."_

"_If you thought she was going to be fine, you wouldn't have turned back at the sound of her voice."_

"_I just realized that I was going to miss it…just like I missed yours. But people die, she knows that."_

"_She just isn't ready for you to go Jethro."_

"_Who is? Do you think I was ready to lose both of you? That I would have ever been ready?"_

_Kelly approached at that moment and stood next to her mother. _

"_Daddy, you love her."_

_Gibbs smiled. "Just as a friend sweet heart."_

"_But you looked at her, kinda like you look at me…"_

"_Darling…" He began but was cut short. _

"_She's right Jethro."_

"_I can't leave you two again, please don't ask me to…"_

_Shannon cradled his face in her hands. "You have to. You've had your time with us, now go finish the time you have with them…" She pointed and Gibbs could once again see McGee cradling Abby in his arms. _

_Gibbs lifted up Kelly and embraced her stronger than he ever had before. "I'm so sorry I left you before sweetheart."_

"_Don't be sorry Daddy, me and Mom are okay." He kissed her once, then again and once more. He set her down and wrapped his arms around Shannon. _

"_It's okay to love again Jethro..."_

"_I'll never love anyone like I loved you."_

"_I know, but go love like I know you can."_

_His tears started and he held onto her even tighter. "I can't believe I'm leaving you again…"_

_He released her and she went to stand beside their daughter. _

"_You never left us…and we never left you." _

_With a final flash of their faces, he awoke with a series of coughs and the feeling of a soft warm bed beneath him. As he looked up he saw an un-familiar face. _

"You're in good hands Mister…"

--

McGee waited as Abby closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He peered out into the water from which they had just came and let out a deep sigh.

"Sure do wish you'd come back too boss."

He lifted her softly and carried her to his car, and the ride to his home was quiet. He laid her in his bed, and tucked in the covers. Just then he heard his cell phone ring in the next room.

He jumped slightly at the ring and went to answer it quickly. "Hello?"

"Probie, its Tony…"

"Figured you'd be the only calling me at this hour, what's up? Need me to pick you up from somewhere too?"

"Too? Who you been picking up…wait, don't answer that…listen Coast Guard just spotted a large fishing boat, that has some pretty extensive damage from the storm…the skipper on the boat, said he rescued a man at sea, around Gibb's age, they are taking him to Mercy General as we speak."

"Then stop speaking…I'll meet you there, I'm bringing Abby with me." He closed the phone, leaving Tony with his mouth wipe open in mid question…

"Abby eh? Oh Probie." He ended the call, and started to dial three other people he hoped wouldn't be too upset about _this _wake up call.

---

Tony, McGee, Ziva, Jennifer, Ducky and a slightly intoxicated Abby all found their way into the emergency room corridor, all within moments of each other. Each of them, hoping and praying to whatever it was they prayed to, that the man brought in that night, was the man they wanted back in their lives so badly.

Jennifer approached the desk and searched for her badge, but Tony was already prepared.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, Coast Guard phoned, you had older gentleman brought in an hour ago…"

"Right, the one that was out at sea, he's currently in ICU undergoing IV replenishment and…" She continued to ramble on but when she looked up, the group that had been standing there was already headed quickly down the hall towards ICU…

Ducky held onto Abby's hand as the group walked in stride, Tony at the lead.

He approached the desk and spoke the same request he had given moments before…

"Older guy, silver hair, permanent serious look on his face…"

"We had no identification for him."

"That's what we're here for." Tony waved his hand in the direction of the group standing behind him.

"All of you?"

"All of us." They each said in unison.

She stood up and pointed. "Through those doors to the left, the EMT's that brought him in are still waiting…" And again the group was gone before she could finish. "…for the next of kin."

--

Each of them stood still outside the glass, Tony uncharacteristically took the hands of his Director as well as Ziva's. McGee and Ducky gripped Abby's hands tightly as well, as each of them sighed, the last sigh all of them hoped they would take for a long time.

"Told you he'd come back McGee."

McGee smiled and released his hand from hers and wrapped it slowly around her waist.

"Abby, that's an 'I told you so' that I'd be okay hearing over and over again."

--

Days later, it was an old friend that sat at his bed side when he first opened his eyes.

"Jethro, welcome back my boy."

A smile fought its way on his tired face. "Duck."

"The one and only, now, you mind telling me _what_ you were thinking taking that boat out on waters like that?"

"You've just been waiting to yell at me haven't you?" He said ending with a slight cough.

Ducky smiled. "I've missed you my friend."

He nodded in thanks. "Abby?"

"She is alright…she's downstairs getting coffee with Timothy…." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What was it like Jethro?"

He shifted in the bed to get a bit more comfortable and just peered back at his friend with a confused look.

"Seeing your family again."

Gibbs eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"The sailor who saved your life…when he was nursing you back to health, he said, that that entire time you were rambling on about a Kelly and a Shannon…"

He smiled. "Even _you_ couldn't find the words to describe what it was like."

"Well in that case, I'll let you tell me over tea when you get out of his hospital room."

"It's a date." And they shook hands gently.

Just then, Abby announced herself by dropping her cup of coffee to the floor.

"I knew you would come back!" She raced over and made herself comfortable on the bed, curled up at his side, like a kid sleeping in the middle of their parents. She wrapped her arm around his chest and laid her head on his shoulders.

"I missed you so much Gibbs…"

He grinned and felt a tear fighting its way through.

"I missed you too Kelly…"

--

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Thanksgiving to each of you!


End file.
